womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Maria Peters
Maria C. Peters ( Willemstad , March 30 1958 ) is a Dutch film producer , film director and screenwriter . She is also one of the founders of the Shooting Star Film Company . Peters studied law at the University of Amsterdam . After completing her bachelor's degree, she studied at the Dutch Film Academy where she 1983 exam aflegde the (short) film All birds fly . In the years after her graduation, Mary Peters has worked on several productions, such as Abel (1986), Honneponnetje (1988) and the Orion Nebula (1987). In 1987 she founded with her husband Dave Schram and Hans Pos film production company Shooting Star Film Company in which the Prinsengracht in Amsterdam was established. Peters is the mother of actors Quinten and Tessa Schram . Directed [ edit ] *2012 - Greetings from Mike! *2011 - Sonny Boy *2006 - Hands off *2004 - My Skateboard *2003 - Peter Bell 2: The Hunt for the Czar Crown *2002 - Peter Bell: The Movie *2001 - First child on the moon *1999 - Crumb *1998 - A real dog *1997 - Fear of Care *1997 - Lovely Liza *1995 - The Purse Thief *1983 - All birds fly *1981 - Apparent Time Scenario [ edit ] *2012 - Greetings from Mike! *2011 - Sonny Boy *2009 - Lover of Loser *2008 - Distraught *2007 - Timbuktu *2006 - Hands off *2005 - My Skateboard *2003 - Peter Bell 2: The Hunt for the Czar Crown *2002 - Peter Bell: The Movie *1999 - Crumb *1998 - A real dog *1995 - The Purse Thief *1983 - All birds fly *1981 - Apparent Time Producer [ edit ] *2012 - Greetings from Mike! *2011 - Sonny Boy *2009 - Lover of Loser *2009 - Rico's Wings *2008 - Movie Spot *2008 - Distraught *2007 - Captain Rob and the secret of Professor Lupardi *2007 - Timbuktu (In the book of Carry Slee) *2006 - Hands off *2006 - Unused Wisse Time *2006 - Boxing *2005 - Dalziel and Pascoe (Wrong time, wrong place With:. Jeroen Krabbe , Johanna Ter Steege , Pierre Bokma , Ellen ten Damme , Sabri Saad El-tinc , Joep Sertons and Michiel Huisman ) *2005 - Film (s) hit *2005 - My Skateboard *2003 - Peter Bell 2: The Hunt for the Czar Crown *2002 - Gymnast *2002 - Peter Bell, Film *2002 - Bella Bettien *2001 - Baby Blue *2001 - First child on the moon *1999 - Crumb *1999 - Johnny ATB *1998 - Left Luggage (directed by Jeroen Krabbé , starring among others by Isabella Rossellini , Maximilian Schell , several times awarded internationally) *1998 - The Rack *1998 - A real dog *1997 - Lovely Liza *1996 - Blind Date *1995 - The Purse Thief *1995 - Transit *1995 - Brylcream Boulevard *1994 - The loser *1992 - Daens (directed by Stijn Coninx , nominated in 1992 for the Academy Awards 'best foreign language film) *1990 - Play or Die *1989 - Loos Category:1958 births